


Waking To You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [53]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Femslash, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Rhajat woke up after a night of celebrating to stare at the sleeping Corrin in her arms.





	Waking To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> Written for evilmuffins on dreamwidth.

Rhajat woke up after a night of celebration to the sight of Corrin in her arms. They had won the fight in the end; she'd gotten the girl at the ending as the group returned to Hoshido.

She'd turned then to Corrin and kissed her, feeling her partner lean into the kiss as everyone else celebrated around them.

She feels Corrin's arm tighten around her middle, noting Corrin's sleepy smile as she looked back at Rhajat. She scooted closer to Rhajat and tucked herself in under her chin.

Rhajat giggled softly at her luck as she gently rubbed light circles into Corrin's back.


End file.
